


As You Wish

by enjolraes



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU ish, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, deaths and whatnot, if things were changed a little bit, it could be canon somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraes/pseuds/enjolraes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I need to be in your bed to sleep now," Stiles murmured.<br/>"It's our bed now."<br/>A thrill ran through Stiles. "True."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

"Hello?"

"Beacon Hills Police Department, this is the sheriff's wickedly sarcastic and stunningly handsome son speaking, to what do I owe this absolute pleasure?"

"Stiles." 

The annoyance that could radiate through the tinny speaker on the old phone was incredible. 

"Derek?"

"Some people actually have crimes to report, you know." 

"This late at night?"

Derek sighed. "Yes, Stiles."

"Well," Stiles countered, spinning himself dizzy perched in the wheeled chair that he had convinced his dad to buy for thirteen bucks at a yard sale when he was seven. One of the wheels was busted and would occasionally spin out, the chair staggering haphazardly across the linoleum floor like a drunk attempting to walk in a straight line. "Most crimes that occur in Beacon Hills are from us. So I highly doubt that you'd be reporting one of those crimes."

Derek paused, and Stiles could feel the reluctant smile spreading across his face.

"Shut up, Stiles." 

"There's the silver lining I was looking for," Stiles whispered, winding the phone cord (yes, it was that old) through his long fingers. "So, why are you calling for me at -" Stiles checked the clock on the buzzing computer screen, dull blue light illuminating his freckled face, "- 3:17 on a Tuesday night?"

"I wasn't calling for you," Derek parried, and Stiles heard familiar bed springs creaking. "Believe it or not, I actually do have something to tell your father."

"I appreciate the lie, Derek," Stiles smirked, picking up a pen and clicking it seventeen times. "But your little secret isn't that hard to decipher. You miss me too much." Stiles yawned. He leaned back in the old chair and heard it groan, his back cracking over the top. He scratched the back of his head, looking in to his dad's desk, where the sheriff was sleeping soundly.

"I saw you a few hours ago, idiot," Derek sighed, but Stiles could hear the grin through his seemingly annoyed words. "And I am the only one in this relationship who actually works for the Beacon Hills Police."

"Sheriff's son."

"Doesn't matter."

"I'm actually here, on duty."

"You're there watching over your dad because everyone else is at home, sleeping."

"You're not," Stiles pointed out, smiling, running a hand over his face. 

"Neither are you."

"Hmm." Stiles stood up, walked over to where Derek's desk normally was. His badge, which read Hale, Private Detective was polished, and his nameplate proudly read the same thing, with a tiny smiley face sticker Stiles replaced every time Derek tried to be "professional" and flicked it off with one wolfed-out thumbnail. There were pictures of the two of the on the desk, next to Derek's computer. One was of them in the woods, arguing, as usual. Stiles' hair was buzzed and he had his baseball cap on backwards, a plaid shirt hanging haphazardly off his shoulder. Derek was pale, with stubble creeping over his angry face. His eyes, the flash of forest green, although masked with anger, were full of exasperated love. That one was snapped by Allison in her photography phase. Another was taken by Lydia, with Derek, Peter, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Stiles all hanging off of each other in the middle of a laughing fit. Stiles' favorite though, was the one of him and Derek on the cruise Scott had bought them for their anniversary, mentioning that everyone had pitched in (but it was mostly him who paid for it, of course). Derek was slumped over Stiles's shoulder, holding a finger to his lips as Stiles babbled away about how they met. "I'm sleepy," Derek had mumbled. "Let's tell our love story when half of us is awake." 

"Maybe I need to be in your bed to sleep," Stiles murmured.

"It's our bed now." 

A thrill ran through Stiles. "True."

A few moments ticked by.

"Wait, didn't you say you had a crime to report?"

Derek chuckled.

"Nah, I was lying."

"So you did call for me."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"Okay, you asshole, definitely." 

Stiles peered in on his dad again, as a car pulled into the parking lot. Alicia, his dad's new deputy, was here to relieve Stiles of his unnecessary post.

"Is that a car I hear?" Derek's voice lilted through the phone in Stiles' hand. 

"Yes, you showoff."

"Can you leave?"

Stiles giggled at the excitement that peppered his boyfriend's tone. 

"Yes."

"Come home, then."

"Why?" He was teasing now, and Derek began to whine.

"It's almost four in the morning, and I miss your stupid freckled face. Plus, I DVR'ed The Princess Bride for us to watch, like, five days ago, and neither of us have been awake or home at the same time since then."

"The Princess Bride?"

"You know why I get so sentimental about that movie."

Stiles did, absolutely: It was a Sunday afternoon and they were hanging out in Derek's loft, getting drunk, (which was extremely irresponsible, seeing as they both had the night shift at the police department in a matter of five hours) and it was when Stiles had kissed Derek, really kissed him, for the first time. There were an abundance of firsts that day as well. 

"Okay," Stiles answered, smiling at Alicia as she walked through the door. 

"Go home," she mouthed, and Stiles nodded, it suddenly hitting him how tired he was. And how much he was craving Derek's rough face leaving red stubbly scratches along his neck. And how much he was longing for a warm bed and some yellow vitamin water. Maybe he'd surprise Derek; snag a few from Scott. 

"Alicia just got here."

"Get your cute ass home, then."

Stiles grinned, cockily clicking his tongue into the receiver.

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> it was four in the morning and i was highly missing happy times at beacon hills. i was homesick for something that had never existed. so i just ran with it and i wound up here.


End file.
